<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Swing Set by Insert_cool_username</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713240">On the Swing Set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username'>Insert_cool_username</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger Things One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Coming Out, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Original Character(s), Supportive Holly Wheeler, Swing Set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly he remembers the first day of kindergarten Mike asked Will to be friends, and he said yes. Then after the incident Will told him about what happened and the nightmares. This had been where he formally apologized about what how he yelled at him. And then a little under a year ago, on the same swing set, Will had told him that he loved him. That day might have been one of the best days of his life. The swings had marked a lot of important moments in their relationship.<br/>AKA Mike and Will have to babysit, but end up coming out to Holly and reminiscing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stranger Things One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Swing Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written up really quickly, so there are probably grammar mistakes. Bur this is probably one my favorite things that I have written recently, so I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike was lazily pushing off the ground on the creaky swings.</p><p>Across the playground he can see Holly playing with her friend Beth on the jungle gym. He had been bribed with $20 to watch his sister and her friend for a day. Both siblings had told their mom was plenty old to spend an hour at the playground with out supervision, but his mom had been stubborn. Luckily she had said if he really wanted to Will could come along too.</p><p>Out of the blew Will says, “I bet you can’t get higher than me!”</p><p>“Really? We both know that I have <em>always </em>beaten you at this game,” he laughs.</p><p>”What ever you say!”</p><p>Both boys start pumping their leg faster. Suddenly he remembers the first day of kindergarten Mike asked Will to be friends, and he said yes. Then after the incident Will told him about what happened and the nightmares. This had been where he formally apologized about what how he yelled at him. And then a little under a year ago, on the same swing set, Will had told him that he loved him. That day might have been one of the best days of his life. The swings had marked a lot of important moments in their relationship.</p><p>”Ha ha, slowpoke,” Will laughs, snapping him out of his thoughts. </p><p>He quickly swings faster trying to catch up. </p><p>A few minutes later Will leaps off of the swing landing standing. Landing standing up was not one of his strong suits, but Will had always been good at it. </p><p>Mike jumps off after him, and for once in his life he lands sorta standing up. </p><p>The two boys walk over to check on Holly, but before they get closer than ten feet she snaps, “Go away I don’t need you two to watch me.”</p><p>Mike slowly backs away. But before they walk more than five feet Holly asks, “Why are you guys holding hands?”</p><p>He looks down at their hands which are together before he looks at Will who nods at him. It is a silent message to him that he wants to tell her he can. Beth is Robin’s little sister, and her family talks about stuff like well this, so she’ll be ok with it. </p><p>“Holly, you have to promise that you don’t tell Mom or Dad anything,” he says.</p><p>”Ok,” she agrees.</p><p>“Me and Will are umm dating like Nancy and Jonathan are,” he says, hoping that this was the best way to explain it to her. She’s ten, so she should be able to figure it out.</p><p>“Oh, cool.”</p><p>Beth pipes up and ask, “Are you guys like Robin?”</p><p>Will takes this one, “Yeah only we like boys instead of girls.”</p><p>”Why can’t I tell mom and dad?” Holly asks.</p><p>Will squeezes his hand in reassurances. He takes a deep breath and says, “They think it’s wrong that boys like other boys and girls like other girls.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>”Because their-“ Will starts.</p><p>”But you can like whoever you want, love is love,” mike finishes instead. He told his sister what gay meant against his parents approval, but he wasn’t going to introduce her to curse words too. </p><p>“Ok,” they say before they go back to their don’t touch the ground game or whatever.</p><p>They walk back over the swings and sit down.</p><p>Will says, “That went surprisingly well, don’t you think.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just really hope she doesn’t tell my parents,” Mike agrees.</p><p>“By the way, what were you thinking about earlier?” He asks.</p><p>“The swings.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It just feels like so many major moments have happened here.”</p><p>“Yeah, and we just added one more.”</p><p>Mike laughs.</p><p>Will leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek, and takes his hand before he says, “I hope this isn’t that last big one.”</p><p>“Me too,” he agrees with a smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>My tumblr if you want to give me writing ideas or talk: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kindachaotic3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>